Antibody and Phage Display Shared Resource - Project Summary/Abstract The Antibody Shared Resource provides a central site for the production of monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies. The purpose of this Shared Resource is to provide the resources and expertise to generate these valuable reagents in a highly efficient and cost-effective manner. In the case of monoclonal antibodies, CSHL Cancer Center scientists provide specific antigens and the Shared Resource personnel handle all stages of immunization, fusion, primary screening of hybridomas, cell culture, single-cell cloning, freezing and storage of hybridoma lines, and large-scale production of monoclonal antibodies in cell culture or in vivo. Immunization, test bleeds, and production of ascites fluids are coordinated with the personnel of the Animal Shared Resource. Specialized monoclonal antibody screens are closely coordinated with individual scientists. Polyclonal antibody production is outsourced, but the Shared Resource personnel are in charge of processing and distributing of samples, thus reducing the costs and maximizing efficiency. The Shared Resource also tests and implements new techniques, reagents, and assay improvements related to the different stages of antibody production. After extensive discussions among the Leadership of the Cancer Center, followed by consultation with the Cancer Center External Advisory Board, it was decided that the inclusion of phage- display technology would ensure that this important Shared Resource remains at the cutting edge. This technology provides the capability for rapid production and optimization of high-affinity synthetic antibodies in a manner to complement existing expertise and services of this Shared Resource. It is anticipated that this step forward will not only furnish Cancer Center members with essential reagents, but also may open up new therapeutic opportunities.